


Complicated

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, F/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter Daughter, Precious Peter Parker, Rejection, Steve Rogers Daughter, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader is the daughter of Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers and the best friend of Tony Stark. She's ageless and Peter Parker has a crush on her, what could go wrong?





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This reader is going to be OC in a new collab fic about Peggy and Steve's daughter.

Tony sat in his workroom alone. He’d gotten home after a horrendous week and he wanted nothing more than to hide out at the Avenger’s complex by himself. Steve was gone, with Bucky, and all his friends were incarcerated. Rhodey was still in bad shape and Tony was doing all he could to fix it, the guilt was eating at him. At this present time, he was in the workshop of the house working on a set of bionic legs that would hopefully allow Rhodey the chance to walk again. He heard the thud of shoes on tile but he ignored them, assuming it was Happy coming to bother him with another Peter update. 

He paused as they got nearer noticing that the footfalls were far too delicate to fit the hulking stature of Happy. He turned his head and found Y/N coming through the workshop door towards him, he turned back to his invention and grabbed a screwdriver returning to work. She came in and took a seat on the worktop watching him work. She’d been doing this a lot recently. Since Tony had come back from the fight she’d wanted to be close to him as he was, after all, the only family she had left for now. Peggy was gone and there was doubt Steve could ever come back, not that Tony minded at this present time. He was still bitter about finding out about Bucky’s identity as was she.

Tony worked in silence as Y/N watched him. Tony hadn’t minded the silence but now if felt crushing, putting down his screwdriver he wiped his brow and raised himself off his knees to a standing position. He turned to look at Y/N, wiping his hands on a rag he picked up off the table beside her.

‘Hey,’ he said, observing her. She was dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt. Her face was paler than usual and there were purple bags under her eyes which were visible as she was wearing no make-up and her golden hair hung limply at her sides.  
‘You look like shit,’ Tony said simply, still trying to get the dirt off his hands.  
‘Watch your mouth,’ Y/N said, but there was no banter to it which made Tony frown, ‘You alright?’  
Y/N sighed but nodded nevertheless.  
‘C’mon this is me you’re talking to.’  
‘Of course, I’m not alright! My mom’s gone and the dad I only just met is gone too. All my new friends are in prison and my old friends are dead because of Bucky. You’re the only person I have left and eventually it’ll just be me because my dear old dad made me ageless,’ she ranted shrilly, tears stinging her eyes and a lump rising in her throat. Tony didn’t know what to say, as much as he was miserable he supposed Y/N was grieving just as bad if not worse. Instead, he came closer to the counter and placed his arms around her pulling her into a hug. She leaned forward, her chin resting on his shoulder as his arms came around with tears now spilling over. Tony rubbed her back soothingly, allowing her to grieve.

After some time, she composed herself, pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes. Tony smiled sadly and Y/N shook her head.  
‘I just…I don’t know what to do with myself,’ she admitted, dropping her eyes away from Tony to her lap.  
‘What do you mean?’ he asked, moving from the front of her and hopping up on the counter next to her.  
‘I just feel…lost. Like I’ve got nothing to do. I’m not busy with work and all my friends and family are gone. Basically, all I can do is come and annoy you whilst you try to avoid me.’  
‘I do not- ‘Tony started but Y/N just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, ‘Okay maybe I do. Honestly? I’m coping as well as you.’  
‘So that’s not at all. Brilliant.’  
Tony didn’t respond, instead, he jumped off the counter and headed to the desk at the other side of the workshop. Y/N observed quietly as he tapped on one of his many computers and projected a screen up in the middle of the room. The screen was a profile.

‘Peter Parker, a kid from Queens. Helped me when I went we fought...when I went to Berlin. He’s got these powers. He’s been dubbed Spider-Man,’ he explained, flicking a video of the kid demonstrating his talents, ‘He’s young, he’s naïve, he’s- ‘  
‘You?’ Y/N grinned, cutting him off.  
‘Funny. Like I said he's young and naïve and he’s got these powers. He's adamant not to stay out of the fight I don’t think he's left Happy alone since we got back,’ Tony said chuckling, ‘But he needs…refining.’  
‘Training wheels you mean.’  
‘He needs a helping hand so he doesn’t throw himself in at the deep end and drown. And considering you have an affinity for helping troubled teenage boys…’  
‘You want me to babysit him?’  
‘You said you had nothing to do,’ Tony said earnestly. Y/N narrowed her eyes, watching Tony closely.  
‘You just want me out of your hair,’ she smirked, ‘But I’ll take him. Give me his file.’ And with that Y/N slipped off the counter and headed to her office.

After a full week of school and spending his nights trolling the streets of Queens looking for bad guys Peter was exhausted. He was in his last lesson of the day and in only 40 minutes he’d be free. He was slumped on his desk fighting to keep his eyes open. He disturbed when he heard the classroom door slam shut. He jumped up startled which made Ned, who was sat beside him, chuckle. Forcing himself to wake up he saw a senior saunter in and give the teacher a note. She read it and then looked up towards the class and said, ‘Peter Parker, your aunt is here to take you for your dentist appointment.’

Peter was about to tell the teacher he didn’t have a dentist appointment but he thought he better not and instead nodded and collected his things, much to the annoyance of Ned whom he had promised he’d walk home with. From class, he headed to the front of the building and signed himself out. Walking out into the open air he scanned the sidewalk for his aunt but he didn’t see her anywhere. Instead, he saw a huge black SUV idling by the sidewalk. There was a woman stood in front of it. Her long blonde hair fluttered in the wind instead of resting on her leather jacket. She wore tight jeans and her high heeled foot tapped against the stone path impatiently. When he appeared out of school she looked up, staring directly at him, making him feel flustered. She was after all extremely pretty. She waved in his direction and Peter took a second glance, she smirked and beckoned him over.

He walked over slowly, still confused at the whole encounter, as he got within earshot Y/N said ‘Peter?’ Peter nodded nervously till confused. ‘I’m Y/N, I work with Mr Stark. You want to get in?’ she asked, gesturing to the SUV and without giving him time to answer she walked around to the other side of the vehicle. Peter pulled open the door and got in strapping his seatbelt as Y/N did the same.  
‘So, Y/N what’s this about? I’m not in trouble am I because I’ve been keeping Mr Stark up to date on all the stuff I’ve been doing and I’ve been ready for another mission like Berlin for a while now if he wants me to go. Has Happy been passing on my messages because- ‘  
‘Breathe,’ Y/N cut him off chuckling causing Peter’s cheeks to tinge pink,’ Tony asked me to come and get to know you, he thinks you need some…guidance.’  
‘Guidance?’ Peter asked, dismayed at Tony’s lack of confidence in him.  
‘Yeah. It’s not a bad thing honestly. Tony just thinks that you’re young. That you could use someone to help you navigate getting to know your powers.’  
‘You’re gonna help me?’  
‘Yeah,’ she said smiling warmly at him, ‘I’ve taken a look at your file and you’re grossly undereducated.’  
‘I am?’  
‘Yeah, I mean there is so far natural talent and the suit Tony give you will get you but after that, you need your own skill. So, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday we’ll be working on combat training and other skills like navigation, negotiation etc,’ she said pulling out a small file and handing it to Peter.  
‘So, this is like spy school?’  
‘Not exactly. There’s no tests or anything, I’m just here to help you. You’re a good asset to have and you’re not going to stay out of trouble whatever we tell you so we might as well steer into the skid.’

Peter flicked through the file looking at what they would be doing for the next few weeks. For the rest of the journey, Y/N chatted amicably with him. Unlike Tony, she seemed to be genuinely interested in his school life and his new life as Spiderman. Peter was so wrapped up in conversation he didn’t notice they were pulling up outside his block until the driver said so. Y/N climbed out of the car and Peter followed. She said goodbye and reminded him of the details of their first session and not to be late, though her bright red lips were smiling her tone suggested she was deadly serious. She leant forward and gave Peter a quick hug, her fruity perfume overwhelming his senses and putting him in a slight daze and then she climbed back into the car and drove off.  
\---

To be honest Y/N was a mess. Since Peggy had died she hadn’t known what to do with herself. Her brother and sister’s lives were very much based in the UK whilst hers was in the states. Yet she felt as if she had nothing left to tie her down. Her father was gone, taking her friends with her. She supposed there was Tony but he was still trying to cope with so many things, primarily the wound of his parent’s death, which had been ripped open again by Steve. That was why training with Peter was a godsend. All in all, they’d been at it for about four months. Day in day out she’d helped him. 

Officially, Y/N was still living at the Avenger’s complex but most of her time was now spent at Stark Tower. She hadn’t intended to but she had found that once she started helping Peter she couldn’t stop. Their training sessions had gone from a few days a week to every weekday. For her, it was therapeutic. She loved to help people, that selfless streak having been passed down from her father. And she was naturally talented when it came to espionage, just like her mother before her so she was a great person to learn from.

And she liked Peter. He was a sweet kid and she honestly saw a lot of herself in him. Though he had one solid family member his others were lost which had left him quite mixed up. He had powers like she did but they weren’t refined yet. He wanted to do good but didn’t know how. Though unlike her he had guidance, Peggy had been dead against her being experimented on or being involved in SHIELD and so she was forced to stay out of it until 18 when she could do as she pleased.

For Peter, it was a whole other story. If truth be told, he thought he was falling in love. There was no denying she was unbelievably attractive. Golden hair and brilliant blue eyes combined with a beautiful face made butterflies flutter in his stomach every time she looked at him. Not only that but they got on really well. She wasn’t condescending like Mr Stark or Happy. She listened to what he wanted to say and even when she talked him out of doing something she made it seem like it was his idea to change his mind. And she was so funny. Often, they had dinner together after training the stories she told had him in stitches and if Mr Stark only knew what she could say about him Peter assumed he send him to another galaxy to stop him repeating anything.

Tonight, was a combat lesson. It was Friday which had come to mean they trained and then had pizza before Y/N drove Peter home. They’d been at it for hours. ‘C’mon Peter, you can do better than this,’ said Y/N jumping out of the way as Peter swept his legs under hers. Peter groaned in frustration, it was true that could do better than this. In the time that they’d been training Peter had improved rapidly but tonight his head wasn’t in the game. They hadn’t had a lesson yesterday as Y/N was needed somewhere else, so Peter had spent most of yesterday and today pining and once he was here he just couldn’t focus. 

Her hair was piled up high on her head, out of the way and she was wearing no makeup. Her clothes weren’t revealing though they were tight fitting, yet Peter thought she looked stunning. I didn’t help that combat training was such a close contact activity, he’d give anything to be listening to her talk about surveillance techniques or something boring. Then he might be able to focus. Peter used his webbing to climb be above her but she caught him, pulling his legs back down to the floor making him hit the floor with a thud. Peter, however, didn’t let go and Y/N landed above him bracing herself on her arms. Peter couldn’t breathe. She was so close, her perfume mixed with sweat and the heat of her body just above him was making him crazy. Y/N chuckled and rolled back onto her knees trapping his thigh between her legs. She wiped her brow and observed him smiling, ‘That was good but you can still do better.’ Peter gulped and nodded nervously, trying to compose himself and sound suave.

‘Yeah,’ he said, though his voice betrayed him, which came out squeakily. Y/N raised herself off her knees and stood up, offering a hand down to help him up. Peter took it and was on his feet quickly.

‘Let’s leave it there for today,’ Y/N said, Peter nodded and followed her as she made to leave the training room. The two of them chatted as they made their way up to Y/Ns quarters. It was a big place and though it was modestly decorated Peter always thought it looked homely. As usual, Peter plonked himself on the sofa and pulled out his phone. At once he was tapping away ordering their usual order through Tony’s expense account. 'He won’t mind,’ Y/N had said the first time they’d eaten together. He’d tried to pay the pizza man when he’d shown up but she’d waved him off at once and sorted the payment herself. Y/N sorted out drinks and then joined him on the sofa, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels. 

‘Ooh I love this one,’ Y/N said as an old black and white film played on the screen, ‘this was one of my mom’s favourites. I used to watch it all the time as a kid.’  
Peter chuckled which made her ask, ‘What’s so funny?’  
‘Nothing I just. My mom and I used to watch Bambi and the little mermaid, isn’t this a bit serious for a kid.’  
‘She was a serious lady,’ Y/N said a tad defensive. She realised that she hadn’t spoken about her mother a lot recently as every time she did just the thought of her causing a twinge in her heart. Peter put up his hands defensively and Y/N smiled at him sadly, letting him know she wasn’t mad. The two of them sat in silence until the delivery man came, that was when chatter started up again, well for a minute. Then the two of them were tucking into their pizza, unaware how hungry they had become during the intense fighting session. Afterword the two of them talked. As Y/N had become moved earlier by the thought of her mother she decided to recount some stories about her in her heyday. Peter listened intently as she told stories of missions she’d been on. 

This particular story was amazing as it was about how her mother, Peggy, took out four grown men at once using just a broom. Peter laughed at the sheer silliness of the story, as did Y/N but then he found her becoming quiet the laughter leaving her face just as soon as it had come. Peter looked in horror as Y/N heaved a shaky breath and tears fell rapidly. Panicked Peter looked around not knowing what to do. ‘Oh, erm he-here Y/N,’ Peter stuttered, frantically reaching for the napkins they had used whilst eating and thrusting them towards her.  
‘Thanks,’ she said sadly, adamantly trying to stop the oncoming flow of tears which were causing her much embarrassment. Peter moved forward and put an arm tentatively around her shoulders. The tears were still coming but Y/N felt comforted by his presence and moved into his hold further. ‘I’m sorry Peter,’ she hiccupped, ‘I didn’t think I’d get like this. My mom passed away earlier this year that’s all and I just miss her so much.’  
‘Don’t worry about it, I get it. I miss my mom and dad too and sometimes you just need to cry I get it.’ The tears were stopping now and after five minutes of calming herself, Y/N pulled out of his grasp. She sighed as she did, ‘Oh look at that!’ she said, gesturing to the snotty tear stained shoulder of Peters t-shirt, ‘Oh Peter I am sorry.’  
‘Don’t worry about it,’ Peter said nonchalantly but Y/N waved him off. Immediately she rose from her seat and muttered ‘wait here’ before leaving to go to another room. She was back quickly with what looked like another t-shirt in hand. She stood in front of Peter, thrusting the dark material at his face and said, ‘Here put this on.’  
‘No, no. I couldn’t it’s alright honestly.’  
‘Please I’ve made a mess of that let me stick it in the wash and you wear this. It’s better than having a snot stain on your arm. Go on Peter.’  
Peter looked from Y/N to the shirt. He didn’t really want to change in front of her though he felt obliged to put on the shirt by her insistence and the threat that she could cry again. Reluctantly Peter raised himself from the seat and stood. She gestured for him to slip off his shirt and as he did she swapped the shirts seamlessly for each other and headed to the laundry room to put his in the wash. Her outburst had scared him, he was still so nervous around girls already her crying helped didn’t help matters. Peter sat back down on the couch and rested his arm on the back of it.  
When she returned she was all smiles, seemingly having composed herself further in the other room. She moved back towards the couch and sat down close to Peter. His heart quickened at the closeness even more so when she smiled at him. She flicked through the channels again, the film they were watching had ended and so she put it on a channel that was showing re-runs of Seinfeld.  
‘I love this,’ she said happily.  
‘Your taste is so weird,’ he said, ‘But I’ll give you this one, it is pretty funny.’  
‘My taste is not weird! You just don’t know what good entertainment is,’ she said, poking him in his side jokingly.

Peter didn’t know what came over him. Maybe it was the training session that messed with his head. Maybe it was the crying spell that made her all the more endearing. Maybe it was the fact that she was a pretty girl who seemed to like him and treated him with respect. Maybe it was just the fact that at this moment in time his arm was half round her and her face was less than half a foot away from his. Without thinking he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Y/N froze. She didn’t know what to do then after what felt like forever she placed her hand tenderly on Peter’s chest and pushed him away, ‘Peter,’ she whispered quietly, her face sort of wincing. As he pulled away he looked at her, panic setting in all of a sudden.  
‘Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh- ‘he said jumping up off the couch.  
‘Peter.’  
‘What was I thinking? Oh my God, I’m such an idiot! Why did I do that!?’ he said, throwing his hands up to his face in distress. He was pacing now.  
‘Peter it’s fine honestly. Honestly.’  
‘I-I-It’s not alright! I just kissed you. Oh, my God. And you obviously don’t like me like that because, why would you? And now you won’t help me and Mr Stark will fire me and I’ve ruined everything all because-‘  
‘Peter breathe,’ Y/N said. She had moved now, not that he had noticed, to stand in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders she stopped him pacing.  
‘Look, sit down and let’s talk about this,’ she said, a forced smile on her face. Peter sunk onto the couch and rested his elbows on his knees taking his head in his hands. YN sat next to him, placing a hand on his back gently, he looked at her and waited for her to speak.

‘Look,’ she said, unsure of how to proceed, ‘It’s not that I don’t like you. I do honestly. You’re nice and super sweet and funny. You’re cute I can’t deny that.’  
‘Cute is the word girls use when they are letting you down gently.’  
‘Peter listen to me. All those qualities, all those amazing things about you and the fact that you’re super cute will get you a girl someday. But that girl can’t be me. I wish I could like you but the truth is we’re just too different.’  
‘But we get along so well. How are we so different?’  
‘Well, there’s the age thing for starters.’  
‘So, you’re a couple years older than me, I’ll be out of high school soon like you and then- ‘  
‘Peter, it’s hardly a couple of years, is it?’  
‘What do you mean?’ Peter asked puzzled.  
‘Peter, how old do you think I am?’  
’18? 20?’ Unthinkingly, Y/N laughed which made Peter frown.  
‘Oh Peter, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you I just forget sometimes who I am. I’ve got something I need to tell you. Sit back, this takes some explaining,’ she said, watching as Peter laid back on the couch looking at her expectantly.  
‘I told you my mom was Peggy. She was, Peggy Carter I don’t know if you’ve heard of her, anyway, she had a thing with Steve Rogers.’  
‘Captain America when did- ‘  
‘Before he went into the ice. I was born not so long after that, in 1943,’ Peter’s mouth dropped in shock but Y/N waved a hand to stop him speaking, ‘Let me finish. I don’t tell a lot of people because I didn’t want them to know Steve was my dad. Anyway, it seems that his super serum had an alternate effect on me. I don’t age, Howard, Tony’s father thinks it happened around when I turned 18. So, I grew up with him and then helped bring up Tony, that’s why we’re so close.’  
‘What about your dad?’  
‘He’s gone, for now. I can’t say I’m not disappointed but that’s not important right now. When Tony asked me to mentor you I wanted to. You honestly remind me a bit of myself and a bit like Tony, without the arrogance,’ she joked, making Peter laugh, ‘I am sorry, I didn’t tell you before could have saved all this…confusion.’  
‘It’s my fault, I should have known. I’ve made a complete idiot out of myself, haven’t I?’  
‘Of course not.’  
‘In any case, I think I’m going to head home.’  
‘I’ll give you a ride.’

Peter shook his head and stood, ‘No. I think I’ll make my own way if it’s all the same. Need to wallow in embarrassment for a bit.  
‘Oh, Peter.’  
‘Don’t, I’m alright honestly. But I’ll see you Monday, right?’  
‘Yeah. 4 pm sharp,’ she said. Peter nodded and grabbed his jacket off the sofa. Y/N went in for the usual hug but he ducked around her, trying to avoid the awkwardness.  
‘See ya,’ he muttered, exiting the apartment swiftly. Y/N sighed and collapsed on the sofa. ‘Why does everything have to be so complicated’ she thought.


End file.
